Wakaranai!
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Itachi, ahli arkeologi yang tergabung dalam tim arkeolog yang melakukan survei arkeologi kelautan di kutub utara. Ia tidak hanya menemukan bangkai dari kapal yang tenggelam ratusan tahun silam, namun juga sosok jelita dengan balutan kimono zaman heian yang tertidur di dalam bongkahan es, yang kemudian mengaku bernama Hinata serta menyatakan dirinya sebagai seorang kaisar dan suami.


**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.****  
****Warning: AU, OoC, mungkin masih ada (miss) typo**

.

.

.

**Wakaranai!**

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi dan tim arkeolognya bisa tersenyum puas layaknya mendapati kapal milik Columbus begitu melihat temuan mereka di lokasi terpencil di Perairan Barat Daya Kanada. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari permukaan laut, robot kamera yang mereka kendalikan dari atas kapal menampilkan bangkai suatu kapal kuno melalui monitor yang tengah mereka hadap.

Kapal tersebut merupakan kapal ekspedisi yang dilakukan pada pertengahan abad kesembilan belas, yang ditugaskan untuk menghubungkan Atlantik ke Pasifik melalui Kepulauan Arktik Kanada. Menurut pengamatan mereka, kapal masih dalam kondisi baik, yang kemungkinan besar berkat dinginnya air es yang membantu mempertahankan kondisi kapal seperti keadaan sebelum tenggelam.

Setelah mengambil banyak gambar yang lebih detil mengenai kapal tersebut, ekspedisi dilanjutkan ke Pulau Ellesmere hanya untuk menindaklanjuti ekspedisi yang dilakukan pendahulu mereka. Salah satunya berkenaan tentang perubahan iklim yang menyebabkan berkurangnya lapisan es di bagian utara Pulau Ellesmere hingga lebih dari sembilan puluh persen sejak abad kedua puluh.

Ekspedisi dipimpin oleh pria baya berkebangsaan Inggris yang merupakan salah seorang profesor arkeologi di Universitas Cambridge—yang juga menjadi guru besar Itachi semasa menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi tersebut selama beberapa tahun ke belakang. Sesuai instruksi pria yang sudah beruban itu, Itachi dan rekan-rekannya yang berasal dari berbagai ras, menuruni kapal dan menjejakkan kaki mereka di pulau yang suhunya mencapai titik beku tersebut. Rasanya tidak masalah bagi para arkeolog itu untuk menjajal kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ahli geologi.

Sebagian di antara mereka mencoba mengukur temperatur serta mengambil sampel tanah, sementara yang lain mengabadikan pecahan gletser dan beberapa keadaan pasca mencairnya lapisan es di pulau tandus tersebut. Itachi pun tampak asyik dengan mamalia laut yang dipotretnya, hingga salah satu gletser dari selubung es sepanjang timur pulau begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"_What are ya doing in there_, _dude_?"

Itachi yang semula tercenung dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, cukup terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan dari rekannya yang berasal dari Kanada tersebut.

"_Just look at that_ … _glacier_?"

Pria berambut pirang itu tampaknya tidak menemukan apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

Ia hanya melihat bongkahan es yang bentuknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, "_Ah_, _it's not my cup of tea_."

Dan itu tidak menarik untuknya yang kemudian mengedikkan bahu sebelum melenggang pergi.

Sebenarnya Itachi pun kurang yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, seperti ada manusia di dalam bongkahan es tersebut. Kalau penglihatannya benar, bukankah ia harus segera memberikan pertolongan? Mungkin saja manusia yang terjebak di dalam es itu masih bisa diselamatkan? Tetapi, bagaimana bisa manusia turut membeku bersama salju yang mengendap menjadi gletser seperti itu? Memangnya berapa lama orang itu berada di sana?

Banyak pertanyaan yang terus berkecamuk di benak Itachi, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan rekan-rekannya yang bersiap kembali ke kapal. Sekali lagi ia menggunakan kameranya untuk melihat lebih dekat apa yang ia yakini sebagai manusia tersebut. Matanya sedikit terbeliak setelah melihat seraut wajah perempuan yang tampak seperti sedang tidur.

Dan bagaimana caranya perempuan itu datang ke pulau ini dengan pakaian yang seperti itu?

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Itachi berjalan cepat mendekati gletser yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan bongkahan es yang bening itu, Itachi takjub sekaligus bingung. Perempuan yang berada di dalamnya tak ubahnya seperti putri tidur, dengan wajah yang masih berseri.

Mungkinkah yang dialaminya sekarang adalah bagian dari dongeng putri tidur? Lantas, haruskah ia membangunkan perempuan itu menggunakan cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh pangeran?

Yang jelas, hal pertama yang mesti ia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan perempuan itu dari salju yang membeku tersebut.

Ia hendak berbalik untuk meminta bantuan rekan-rekannya tatkala salah seorang kawannya yang setanah air dengannya berlari menghampirinya.

"Wow, apa ini?" Agaknya pria berambut perak itu jadi terlupa untuk mengajak Itachi kembali ke kapal. "Seperti boneka _hinaningy__ō_," kelakarnya. "Tapi—hei, katakan kalau dia bukan manusia! Dia bahkan terlihat seperti putri bangsawan di zaman Heian!"

Itachi juga bingung makhluk apa sebenarnya yang sungguh menawan dengan wajah tidurnya yang terlihat demikian damai itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan pada pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi tersebut. Sungguh otaknya terasa buntu dalam keadaan yang kejar waktu seperti sekarang. Ia hanya punya dua pilihan untuk saat ini, menolong perempuan itu dengan kemungkinan membuat seluruh rekannya emosi lantaran disuruh menunggu atau membantu—yang dua-duanya menyebabkan kepulangan mereka makin molor—atau membiarkan mereka terlebih dahulu kembali ke penginapan tanpa dirinya.

Ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara memecahkan gletser tersebut karena ia tidak membawa sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai pemukul atau untuk memahat. Es itu juga tampak sangat keras karena teksturnya begitu bening.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada profesor," gumam Kakashi. "Mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa membantu gadis ini, dan aku tidak perlu menyewa helikopter untuk menjemputmu di sini." Kakashi tergelak di akhir kalimatnya, yang membuahkan decihan pelan dari Itachi.

Ketika Kakashi berlari menuju kapal yang berada di tepi laut, Itachi meraba sesuatu di permukaan gletser yang sedari tadi luput dari perhatiannya. Ada rangkaian huruf Tionghoa Klasik yang ditulis secara _kanbun_, yang anehnya seperti terpahat secara alami. Ia menghapus sedikit salju yang menutupi tulisan tersebut, lalu membacanya dari atas ke bawah.

_Mutiara itu dari istana jatuh ke air_….

Sekiranya itu yang bisa ia baca.

Ia terbelalak dan secara refleks mundur dua langkah karena tiba-tiba pahatan huruf itu menghilang, lantas digantikan sulur-sulur cahaya yang bergerak melingkupi seluruh tubuh perempuan di dalamnya. Cahaya yang terlampau terang membuat matanya silau hingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelah tubuh berbusana kimono panjang itu seolah tenggelam dalam sinar. Ia hanya tahu berikutnya ada gelombang kecil dari air yang sangat dingin mengenai kakinya sebatas betis. Ia merasakan kakinya kaku untuk sesaat sebelum ia bergerak otomatis untuk menangkap tubuh perempuan yang hampir menyentuh kerasnya permukaan es tersebut.

Ia sempat menahan napas tatkala kelopak mata perempuan itu perlahan terbuka. Ia lantas terpesona dengan sepasang mata bulan yang memandang sayu ke arahnya.

"_H-Heika_…."

Meskipun perempuan dalam dekapannya berkata dengan sangat pelan, ia masih mampu menangkap suara lemah yang membuainya itu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sebentuk bibir tipis yang tidak terlihat pucat sama sekali, kini sedikit melengkung membentuk senyum simpul.

.

.

.

Melihat sosok perempuan yang berada dalam kungkungan lengan Itachi, Kakashi makin dibuat terheran-heran. Padahal ia sudah membawa senyawa halogen dan pemotong api yang kiranya dapat mencairkan es dengan cepat. Tetapi bukan waktunya untuk tercengang. Ia yang datang hanya bersama profesor, mengajak Itachi segera kembali ke kapal agar tidak lebih mencurigakan lantaran ia tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada rekan-rekannya. Profesor juga tidak banyak tanya, lantas menunjukkan jalan untuk masuk kapal melalui geladak bawah, dan mereka seperti penyusup yang kemudian berjalan ke kamar Itachi yang berada di geladak antara dengan mengendap-endap. Setelah meninggalkan kedua anak didiknya agar mengurusi perempuan itu, profesor lekas kembali ke geladak atas yang menjadi tempat bersantai tim arkeolognya.

Itachi masih mengatur napasnya yang menderu setelah membaringkan perempuan itu di ranjangnya. Ia yakin tubuh perempuan itu sebenarnya tidak berat, namun kimono berlapis-lapis yang basah itulah yang menambah berkali-kali lipat bobot sang putri tidur. Apalagi ia sendirilah yang harus berjalan cepat hingga menaiki tangga dengan menggendong perempuan itu di punggungnya.

Kakashi kembali mendekat dan turut memerhatikan perempuan itu setelah mengunci pintu. Ia pun belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi dia tampak begitu nyata," gumamnya ragu.

Kening Itachi yang mengernyit menunjukkan kebingungan yang belum berujung. Benaknya pun terus berkecamuk.

"Dia juga bukan manekin," sahut Itachi yang masih mengingat lawakan Kakashi tadi yang mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu mirip boneka.

"Aa … kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat ganti kimononya yang basah dengan pakaian kering."

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Kakashi jadi beranggapan kalau peristiwa yang begitu ganjil ini membuat Itachi yang semestinya genius menjadi lambat untuk berpikir. "Di sini kau yang masih lajang."

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Hei, aku tidak sedang mengolokmu. Dia bisa masuk angin atau demam kalau terus mengenakan pakaian basah seperti itu."

"Dia bahkan berada di dalam es entah sejak kapan, dan ku rasa dia baik-baik saja." Itachi mencoba menyentuh kening perempuan itu setelah menyibakkan poni ratanya yang tebal.

"Kalau kau masih punya hati nurani, kau tidak akan menolak untuk meminjamkan pakaianmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukan semuanya—menggendongnya, meminjamkan pakaianmu, lalu menukarnya dengan kimononya?"

Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan mendapati Itachi yang biasanya senantiasa bersikap tenang, kini tampak begitu hilang akal. Ia tahu kalau Itachi belum sepenuhnya menerima keadaan ini.

"Istriku bisa menggugat cerai kalau dia tahu aku menelanjangi perempuan lain." Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan gurauannya yang nyatanya tidak berefek banyak untuk Itachi.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu lantas membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan celana bahan, kemeja berlengan panjang, dan sweter. Ia lalu membuka selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh perempuan itu sebelum ia mencoba melepaskan kimononya yang tebal dan berlapis. Kakashi lebih memilih memandang keadaan di luar kapal melalui jendela bulat di sisi loker.

"_Mattaku_ … sebenarnya dia memakai berapa lapis kimono?" Itachi menggerutu pelan setelah melucuti dua lapis kain namun kimono yang membungkus perempuan itu masih terasa tebal.

"Kalau itu memang kimono _j__ū__nihitoe_ dari zaman Heian, kira-kira ada dua belas lapis."

Itachi mendesah berat. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu berbobot saat ia menggendongnya. Dan Kakashi yang masih tertarik dengan bongkahan es di permukaan laut, hanya terkikik geli mendengar keluhannya di setiap lapis kimono yang ia jatuhkan ke lantai.

"_H-Heika_…."

Perhatian Itachi terenggut oleh sang pemilik suara. Ia yang semula mencoba memakaikan sweter di tubuh perempuan yang sebenarnya semampai itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari bawah selimut.

"Pada akhirnya _Heika_ benar membebaskanku, sama halnya yang ku yakini segenap waktu…."

Itachi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dari tadi perempuan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang setahunya merupakan gelar resmi kekaisaran. Ia masih mematung ketika perempuan bermata unik itu bangkit dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

Kakashi hanya menaikkan alis dengan antusias lantaran sebelumnya ia tidak sekali pun mendapati Itachi mengencani perempuan. Bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat Itachi berpelukan dengan perempuan selain sang ibu. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana perempuan itu mengenal Itachi, sedangkan mereka baru saja menemukan tubuh bak manekin itu di dalam gletser. Oh, semua kejadian ini sungguh membuatnya pening, bahkan ia belum percaya kalau ia berada di dunia nyata sekarang, lantas bagaimana pula dengan Itachi yang seolah sangat dikenal oleh perempuan itu.

"Kau salah orang, Nona." Itachi berkata datar sembari berusaha melepaskan lingkaran lengan di tubuhnya.

Begitu terbebas, perempuan itu menampakkan raut sedih.

"Sebetulnya ada apa dengan _Heika_? Apa _Heika_ tidak mengingatku?"

"Tidak," jawab Itachi jujur.

Perempuan itu terlihat akan menangis, lalu berkata lirih, "_Watakushi_ Hinata _to moushimasu no_…. Aku adalah salah seorang selir _Heika_, dari percabangan keluarga klan Hyūga Ichizoku Sōke dari garis keturunan Hyūga no Hiashi, bupati Hyūga kedua dari abad kesepuluh…."

Ya Tuhan, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Apa _Heika_ lupa padaku lantaran rambutku yang dipangkas?"

Itachi perhatikan rambut perempuan yang mengaku bernama Hinata itu sepanjang pinggang. Memangnya seberapa panjang rambut berwarna _indigo_ itu sebelumnya?

Tidak mendapatkan respons berarti dari Itachi, Hinata meneliti tubuhnya untuk mencari kesalahan lain pada dirinya. Tak berapa lama, ia memekik pelan seraya menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya dan memeluk erat kain tebal itu dengan kedua lengannya. Dua pria yang ada di sana makin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah ajaibnya.

"Mana kimonoku?" Hinata makin panik setelah menyadari ada pria selain Itachi di ruangan itu. "Mengapa aku bisa berbusana setipis ini di hadapan pria yang bukan suami atau keluargaku?" racaunya yang tidak berani lagi melihat ke arah Kakashi.

Sebagai wanita aristokrat Heian, Hinata terikat aturan cara berpakaian yang ketat, serta rambut harus panjang terurai hingga ke lantai. Wanita yang tidak dapat menunjukkan kemampuan mengikuti estetika konvensional akan cepat kehilangan popularitas, terutama di istana. Kehidupannya sebagai wanita bangsawan zaman Heian pun dibatasi peraturan-peraturan ketat dan dikucilkan sekaligus terisolasi dari kenyataan. Ia bahkan hanya diperbolehkan untuk berbicara dengan pria yang merupakan kerabat dekat atau masih anggota keluarga. Pun ia hanya dapat melakukan kontak terbatas dengan laki-laki lain selain ayahnya, dan biasanya selalu ada partisi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan kaum lelaki.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tidak berdusta, _Heika_…. Mungkin selama ini aku terus menutup mulut tentang kezalimannya, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Permaisuri….

Padahal ketika aku masuk Istana Heian untuk pertama kalinya, ia begitu baik hati dan menarik budi bahasanya, manis tutur kata dan sikapnya, juga suka bergaul dan menyenangkan. Akan tetapi perlakuannya terhadapku berubah semenjak _onmyōji_ meramal bahwa aku mengandung penerus _Heika_—seorang bayi laki-laki.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk merelakan posisiku sebagai istri pertama _Heika_ kepadanya. Namun setelah ia secara paksa mengambil satu-satunya kebahagiaanku yang tersisa—membunuh calon putra pertama kita hanya lantaran ia melahirkan dua putri saja, aku betul-betul sulit mengampuninya.

Lantas ia juga berupaya memiliki _Heika_ untuk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan ia menyeleweng dengan pria lain hanya sebagai hiburan untuknya. Ia pun mencoba menyingkirkanku dari istana dengan memangkas rambutku, kemudian—"

Yayaya, Itachi sudah bisa menangkap cerita Hinata yang sudah lebih dari sekali dituturkan kepadanya. Tidak perlu diulangi lagi atau ia bisa mati bosan. Hinata menyatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang kaisar—yang ia simpulkan bahwa wajahnya barangkali mirip. Dan ia pun mengingat tentang _onmyōji_, lalu sihir serta kutukan—atau apapun itu yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Hinata—yang menjadi penyebab terjebaknya perempuan yang mengaku sebagai selirnya tersebut di dalam bongkahan es yang ada di kutub utara ini.

Yang masih membuatnya tidak mengerti—benarkah Hinata dari zaman Heian? Jika memang benar, dan Hinata terjebak di sini sejak lama, mengapa para arkeolog sebelumnya tidak menemukannya?

Benarkah pengakuan lain Hinata yang menyatakan bahwa ialah yang ditunggu?

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _Heika_…. Aku tidak mau menerima masalah lain lantaran jauh dari _Heika_…."

.

.

.

Dengan jaminan dari profesor yang merupakan guru besar arkeologinya di University of Cambridge, Itachi berhasil membawa Hinata keluar Kanada. Ia hanya tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata yang terus ketakutan bila ia mencoba menjauh. Ia pun jadi merasa bersalah, seolah-olah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Hinata berlaku karenanya. Alhasil ia memboyong perempuan itu pulang ke Jepang bersamanya.

Ia sampai harus kerepotan membawa satu koper lagi yang berisi kimono Hinata, juga mengajarkan bagaimana mengenakan celana dan kemeja yang katanya terlalu tipis untuk dipakai seorang wanita aristokrat Heian sepertinya. Selama itu pula ia mesti menahan dirinya agar tidak tergoda oleh kemolekan ragawi wanita. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria normal, dan selaku bujang ia cukup syok dianggap sebagai seorang suami yang berhak melihat tubuh tak berbusana Hinata.

"Mengapa _Heika_ selalu membawaku ke tempat aneh?" Hinata kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Itachi ketika dalam perjalanan menuju tangga pesawat di bawah terik matahari.

Kini Itachi tak heran jika Hinata yang agaknya memang berasal dari zaman Heian—yang meskipun masih ragu, tetap ia coba untuk percaya—menilai semua yang ada pada masa sekarang sebagai suatu keganjilan. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menahan senyum simpulnya tatkala mendengar bahwa Hinata menganggap pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi sebagai burung raksasa yang menyeramkan.

"Sebenarnya kita akan ke mana, _Heika_?"

Itachi mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Pulang, ke Tokyo—ah, Edo," ralatnya.

"Edo? Bukankah istana ada di Heian-kyō?"

"Aa … selama kau tidur, ibu kota dipindahkan ke timur."

Hinata membulatkan mulutnya seakan mengerti, sementara dalam benaknya ibu kota kekaisaran masih berada di barat. Dan ia jadi berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidur terlalu lama.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke Tokyo, Hinata masih saja memeluk lengan Itachi meski dalam keadaan terlelap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar takut ditinggalkan oleh Itachi. Menurut penuturan Hinata, sang suami yang merupakan seorang kaisar itu tengah melakukan perjalanan dari Heian-kyō—yang kini diketahui sebagai kota Kyoto di prefektur Kyoto—ke Heijō-kyō atau Heizei-kyō yang berkembang sebagai pusat agama Buddha pada masa itu untuk mengunjungi tujuh kuil utama, dan saat ini dikenal sebagai kota Nara di Prefektur Nara.

Kalau sekarang, perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Nara bisa ditempuh dalam waktu lebih kurang satu jam dengan kereta. Jarak yang relatif dekat untuk bisa mencelakai seorang selir dalam jangka waktu tersebut.

Haruskah Itachi membongkar tumpukan buku di museum milik Universitas Harvard yang setahunya menyimpan suatu karya dari zaman Heian untuk melacak jejak kaisar yang dimaksud oleh Hinata? Atau mungkin ia harus pergi ke Tohoku yang merupakan wilayah di bagian timur laut dari Pulau Honshu, yang dikenal sebagai gudang legenda dan cerita rakyat untuk mencari buku-buku kuno—sekaligus mempelajari antropologi. Barangkali akan lebih baik mengunjungi Museum Seni Tokugawa di Nagoya. Bisa juga ke Museum Gotoh yang merupakan museum pribadi di Kaminoge dari distrik Setagaya yang berada di pinggiran barat daya Tokyo.

Aaargh, makin dipikirkan kian membuatnya pening. Kalau boleh ia ingin mengabaikan semuanya dan menerima Hinata sebagaimana adanya.

"_Heika_…."

"Panggil aku Itachi."

"I-Itachi-_danna_—"

"Bisakah tidak terlalu formal?"

Itachi mengabaikan tampang bingung Hinata, yang menurutnya tengah memikirkan mengenai namanya yang mungkin tidak ada kesamaan dengan nama kaisar yang dimaksud.

"Itachi-_san_…?"

"Begitu lebih enak didengar."

Hening cukup lama hingga Hinata kembali bersuara dengan lirih, "_A_-_ano_ … aku mohon kembalikan putra kita…."

Itachi hanya menaikkan alisnya sembari melirik Hinata yang kini masih berbantalkan pundaknya.

"Aku ingin putra kita kembali…."

Itachi tak ingin memercayai dugaannya, sehingga ia bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang keliru, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku berharap bisa mengandung penerus Itachi-_san_ lagi…."

"_N_-_nani_?!"

Itachi merendahkan kepalanya dengan kikuk kepada para penumpang pesawat yang terbangun dari tidur lantaran pekikannya yang terbebas tanpa sadar. Kakashi yang duduk tepat di belakangnya hanya terkikik geli karena bisa mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan udara yang jauhnya sekitar delapan ribu kilometer dalam jangka sepuluh jam, akhirnya Itachi tiba di Bandar Udara Internasional Narita saat menjelang tengah malam. Ia dan Hinata berpisah dengan Kakashi sebelum menaiki bus malam yang akan mengantar mereka ke Tokyo, sedangkan pria bermarga Hatake itu dijemput oleh sang istri.

Mungkin satu sampai dua jam lagi Itachi baru bisa menginjakkan kakinya di rumah orang tuanya. Dan entah bagaimana ia menjelaskan mengenai Hinata kepada mereka. Ia jadi menyesal telah menuruti keinginan ibunya untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah utama. Bahkan hingga ia berkeluarga nantinya pun, wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu berharap ia tetap hidup seatap dengan mereka.

Turun dari bus di stasiun Shinjuku, ia oper ke taksi yang akan membawanya ke distrik kota Minato, lebih khususnya menuju salah satu permukiman mewah di daerah Odaiba yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama keluarganya. Jarak sekitar lima kilometer ditempuh dalam waktu lebih kurang sepuluh menit, dan akhirnya ia tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya ke arah kamera di atas pagar tembok rumahnya yang tinggi, lantas pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis untuknya. Ayahnya adalah salah seorang taipan di Tokyo, jadi keamanan adalah satu di antara faktor paling penting dalam keluarga mereka.

"I-Itachi-_san_…." Hinata baru berbicara lagi sejak keduanya berada di bus.

Itachi berhenti melangkah, dan tersenyum sedikit merasakan remasan tangan Hinata di mantel gelapnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan tinggal di sini?"

"Tinggal di sini?" gumam Hinata yang tentu bingung lantaran dulu istana yang ditinggalinya lebih didominasi kayu. Namun sesaat kemudian senyumnya mengembang mengingat ia tetap bisa bersama Itachi.

"Asalkan Itachi-_san_ tidak meninggalkanku lagi…," cicitnya disertai semburat malu seraya kembali memeluk lengan Itachi dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menarik koper.

.

.

.

Itachi mengira seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah terlelap jika mengingat sekarang tengah malam. Namun, ketika hendak menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, ibunya—dengan rol di beberapa bagian rambut dan segelas air bening di tangan—yang berjalan dari arah dapur menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah sepatutnya kalau reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh ibunya adalah kaget plus bingung lantaran ia yang selama ini jomblo tiba-tiba membawa pulang seorang perempuan.

Wanita paruh baya bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto yang masih sangat cantik itu mengamati Hinata dari atas ke bawah lalu sebaliknya. Mantel yang tampak kebesaran namun tak asing di ingatannya, celana panjang yang dilipat di bagian ujung, lalu sepatu longgar yang juga dikenalnya. Hinata yang dipandangi sedemikian rupa menjadi risih dan tampak kikuk. Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung mengusap lembut jemari Hinata yang meremas salah satu lengan atasnya.

"Oh, _Kami_-_sama_…." Akhirnya Mikoto mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat tertahan. Ia menaruh gelas yang dibawanya di meja terdekat sebelum berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan Hinata dengan wajah sumringah. "Kamu pergi sebulan entah ke mana, eh pulang-pulang bawa menantu. Mana cantik pula."

Itachi hendak memberikan penjelasan, namun Mikoto menyela dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada perempuan di sampingnya, "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"H-Hinata…."

Mikoto yang memang mendambakan seorang anak perempuan menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Ia mencubiti pipi Hinata yang terlihat tembam dan kemerahan, membuat Itachi mendesah pelan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam meski ia masih merasa takut dengan orang asing di depannya.

"Kamu kelihatan masih sangat muda. Berapa usiamu?"

"T-tujuh belas."

Itachi sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Ia berasa jadi pedofil, entah mengapa. Sedangkan ibunya malah mengerling senang padanya sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Jangan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu, Itachi Sayang…," kata Mikoto tanpa menghentikan tepukan bahagianya di bahu putra sulungnya itu, "_Kaasan_ tetap akan merestui kalian, kok…. Tenang saja…. Lagipula tidak masalah, 'kan…? Hanya terpaut tiga belas tahun denganmu…."

Andai Itachi tahu kalau Hinata berusia lima belas tahun ketika diboyong ke istana, saat kaisar masih berstatus sebagai pangeran. Layaknya wanita bangsawan yang sederajat dengannya, Hinata langsung dinikahkan setelah ia mencapai usia pubertas. Sesuatu yang umum untuk wanita bangsawan pada zaman itu.

Itachi hampir mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, namun kembali terpotong oleh ibunya yang berseru senang, "_Tousan_! Sasu-_chan_! Lihatlah, Ita-_kun_ sudah normal!"

Itachi menganga. Betapa teganya Mikoto kepadanya!

Tidak lama berselang, seorang pria setengah baya dan lelaki dua puluh tahunan menuruni tangga dengan tampang mengantuk disertai gerutuan pelan akibat seruan Mikoto yang berulang-ulang. Hinata makin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh tinggi Itachi lantaran belum terbiasa berada di tengah kondisi yang tidak memerlukan sekat antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

.

.

.

Itachi sudah menjelaskan segalanya tentang Hinata kepada orang tuanya dan adiknya di ruang keluarga pada dini hari itu juga, sementara sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraan ia dibiarkan beristirahat di kamarnya.

Dan inilah balasan ibunya….

"Hinata sangat manis dan imut, masih muda juga—jadi ada banyak kesempatan baginya melahirkan banyak cucu untuk keluarga kita. Kalau Hinata yang begitu jelita dan seorang putri bangsawan—yang jika benar dari zaman Heian, maka kemungkinan besar mahir sastra—tiba-tiba datang padamu dan memberikan banyak cinta untukmu yang merupakan bujang lapuk, itu namanya rezeki nomplok."

Ya Tuhan, sungguh ibunya amat sangat tega sekali kepadanya!

_Single_ adalah pilihan hidupnya hingga ia bertemu Hinata secara tak terduga, dan bukan berarti selama ini ia tidak laku!

"Mm … _Tousan_." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam turut menyumbangkan suaranya.

Sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku, menanggapi Sasuke dengan mengalihkan perhatian kepada si bungsu itu.

"Apa _Tousan_ masih ingat tentang putri Hyuuga Hiashi-_san_ yang meninggal satu bulan lalu?"

Itachi sangat tertarik dengan topik baru yang diangkat Sasuke. Rasanya marga itu memang tidak asing tatkala Hinata mengatakannya.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang, keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu kolega dan relasi bisnis ayahnya. Namun ia tidak terlalu mengenal mereka karena ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar negeri, juga untuk keliling dunia berburu peninggalan purbakala. Terlebih ia tidak berkecimpung di dunia bisnis seperti ayahnya atau adiknya. Ia hanya sesekali bersua dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga di pesta atau perayaan yang terkadang diadakan di kediamannya. Itu pun bila ia sedang berada di rumah.

"Tentu. _Tousan_ belum pikun, Sasuke. Bahkan _Tousan_ masih ingat kalau sebulan yang lalu kita juga melayat untuk menghibur dan menyabarkan hati Hiashi-_san_," sahut Fugaku. "Kalau tidak salah nama gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata, tapi _Tousan_ belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Itachi sedikit membeliak. Sepertinya dunia sedang mempermainkannya.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke masih dendam padanya lantaran ia melempar tanggung jawab sebagai penerus usaha ayahnya kepada adik semata wayangnya itu? Sedangkan ia yang mencintai kebudayaan zaman kuno, bebas mewujudkan mimpinya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sasuke untuk menuntut penjelasan lebih. Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tampak bercanda. Pantas saja tadi Sasuke terkejut ketika ia memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Hiashi-_san_ cerita kalau selama ini mendiang putrinya itu terkena sindrom putri tidur," Sasuke menambahkan, "—jadi dia bisa tertidur kapanpun tanpa bisa dia cegah, bahkan dia bisa tidur sampai dua bulan lebih tanpa bangun. Hingga sebulan yang lalu dia dinyatakan meninggal setelah koma beberapa hari."

Itachi meremas rambutnya karena otaknya yang genius tidak mampu menjangkau apapun itu yang menurutnya tidak bisa dinalar.

Aaargh, ia bisa gila!

Mikoto mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang dengan tawa pelannya, kemudian mendekat pada Itachi dan mengusap punggung lebar si sulung itu untuk menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Mungkin Hinata memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu dengan cara yang unik. Terima, dan syukuri…."

Tidak semudah itu! Rangkaian kejadian ini terlalu rumit bagi Itachi!

Jika ini adalah mimpi, Itachi berharap segera bangun!

.

.

.

**Owari!**

**Note: Lagi-lagi fic random yang tidak serius, yang malah mengacak-acak sejarah, dan berakhir dengan gajenya, tapi sayang kalau dibiarkan menjamur di lappy. Ide fic ini muncul setelah nemu artikel tentang penemuan kapal yang hilang di kutub utara, sudah lama sih sebenarnya. Untuk lokasi, ada yang sengaja saya terjemahkan. Ingat ya, ini hanya fiktif, kalau ada informasi atau penggunaan ungkapan yang kurang tepat mohon dimaklumi, dan jujur saya masih bingung sama genrenya.**

**Anggap saja Itachi adalah reinkarnasi kaisar, dan apapun deh untuk Hinata, hoho~ #plak**

**Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!**


End file.
